Heavenly Hell
by MoonPhoenix
Summary: Misao rules Hell. Aoshi rules heaven. Both are enemies. Something happens and Misao is forced to go and seduce Aoshi, then kill him. What if they fall in love? AM.
1. A Plan

Hello, I know this is not Play My Tunes nor is it Fear Factor With A RK Twist, but I like this fic, and I am going to write it. I hope this will be a fast fic.  
  
May I present:  
  
Heavenly Hell (Stupid title, I know)  
  
Chapter 1: A Plan  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The ground of Heaven shook violently. Residents were crying for help, and there was havoc and chaos all around.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!! It's an EARTHQUAKE!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! My SOOOONNN!!!"  
  
Yeah...so...you get the point.  
  
King Aoshi cleared his throat and commanded his people to keep quiet.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Immediately the commoners bowed down to the King, not daring to utter a word or even make a sound.  
  
"People...The OverAll is telling me something...He is telling us to just wait for something to happen. So please...KEEP QUIET!"  
  
The OverAll is an immortal. He controls BOTH Hell and Heaven. When something is wrong or urgent, he will tell each of the King or Queen what to do.  
  
Only Kings and Queens can hear what he is saying. King Aoshi is the King of Heaven, and Queen Misao is the Queen of Hell. Both have no wife nor husband, as they had to work hard to keep their worlds in order and peace. Yes, peace. Even in Hell.  
  
King Aoshi is only in his 26th year of his immortal life, but he is capable of handling the world by himself. Of course, he has an advisor, and it was Sanosuke Sagara. Sanosuke is a very good friend of Aoshi's, and they don't treat each other like royals at all.  
  
Queen Misao, however, is only on her 20th year, and do not know much. She is powerful, yes, VERY. But she was still young and could not control a violent world like Hell. She has her aunt and uncle to help her, Shishio and Yumi. Her parents died when she was young, so she did not have parental support. So did Aoshi.  
  
Aunt Yumi and Uncle Shishio were two very evil people. They care for Misao, yes, but they were still evil. Misao, however, was a different story. Misao was a bright and cheerful girl who couldn't care less about what happened to Hell. But she must. She hated being the Queen, especially the Queen of Hell, but it was her parents who passed on the throne to her.  
  
Aoshi had the power of healing. A few seconds and a person close to death can be perfectly all right. Misao had the power of reviving people, but the cost was another person's life. For example, if Yumi died, she would have to use any person to sacrifice his life to revive Yumi. Only the Kings and Queens have immortality. Of course, so does The OverAll.  
  
The people of Heaven were called Heaveners, and the people of Hell were called Hellians.  
  
In Hell, the situation was the same as Heaven's. All around there were cries and shouts of help.  
  
"HELLIANS! Will you all please SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
Silence. The Hellians bowed to the throne where Misao was sitting on. She closed her eyes while saying, "The OverAll is telling me something...He is telling us to hold on tight to something and wait for the worst to happen..."  
  
The Hellians quickly held on to anything they could reach. Little did they know what hell they were going to go through.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sunshine dawned into the eyes of the Hellian. What? Their world NEVER had sunshine. They rubbed their eyes as they woke up, not knowing where they were. Turning their heads around to look for their Queen, they found her closing her eyes, fully recovered, waiting for a message from The OverAll.  
  
"WHAT?! You gotta be KIDDING me. Oops, sorry OverAll-sama(that sounds like a clothing!). Okay. I'll tell the others. Why did you do that? ...Oh, okay, I won't sneak. Okay. Farewell."  
  
She opened her clear eyes and announced for all to hear,  
  
"Hellians, we are in Heaven."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Darkness embedded in every corner of their unfamiliar waking place. The Heaveners thought this place downright creepy. They were still waiting for their King, who was silently mind-communicating with The OverAll. His eyes finally snapped open, and he regretfully announced for all to hear,  
  
"Heaveners, we are in Hell."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Shishio Yumi studied this place. It was not too bad, really. They just have to destroy the light, and it would be a Hell's paradise.  
  
She suddenly wanted to go back to Hell. However, she also wanted Heaven.  
  
She went to Shishio to discuss this matter.  
  
"Shishio-sama...Please forgive me if I am greedy, but Heaven is such a nice place if you look at it closely. We just have to give it eternal darkness, that's all. I was thinking... why don't we own BOTH Heaven and Hell? How does that sound? Hm?"  
  
Shishio nodded his head. "That was just what I was thinking about my dear. The problem is HOW. The Heaven's force is equal to Hell's. It will be a waste of time fighting when you know it would be a tie. Think, Yumi, think."  
  
"I am Shishio-sama...Oh YES! I found a perfect idea. Why don't we pair Misao up with Aoshi, the King of Heaven, and when she marries him, we'll own both of them!"  
  
"But so will Heaven."  
  
"That's simple, Shishio-sama. Just kill Aoshi after we finish with him. When he trusts Misao, I am sure he won't have any guards nearby. She will just have to use our hidden magical weapon to slice his throat and say that he got killed."  
  
"Yumi, you are a genius. It is settled. Misao will marry Aoshi. I am sure of it."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That's the end. I hoped you enjoyed it. It was a stupid chapter. I am sure the next ones would be better. Just give me a chance. :)  
  
R+R!  
  
MoonPhoenix 


	2. Argument

Heavenly Hell: Chapter II: Arguement  
  
Disclaimer: Forgive me, I have forgotten to put this section in my first chapter.  
  
Well?  
  
Well what?  
  
ARGHHHH!!!! She doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of the characters.  
  
Happy! I just burned another CD to add into my collection! This time is Hikaru no Go and Inuyasha. Okay, I'll stop ranting.  
  
Review Credits(even though there aren't many):  
  
Thunder Mistress: Wow, you've got some POWER! Yep, I'm updating now. Happy? ^^ Thanks!  
  
merlegirl: Hiya there! You'll find out! Thanks and review again!  
  
chris: He does, oh he does. Misao doesn't seem like the 'seduce' type, don't you think? Actually, I had this fic the other way round. But now I know this way is better. Ne? Thanks so much for the informative review! I hope you can review again!  
  
LTP- For a second I didn't know who you were...Gomen...haha! Are you alrighty? Daijoubu ka? I KNOW its stupid, but I can't think of anything else! That actually means I'M stupid. And admitting that I am stupid is stupider. Awww crap. Thanks.  
  
wolfpack- Is it strange? I find many people writing fics about forbidden love. Anyway, thanks so much!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"WHATTTT????" Misao shrieked, creating shrill echoes in the Meeting Room For Royals in Heaven, which was now converted to Hell. (A/N: Hell up above? That's kinda hard to believe...)  
  
"Uh-uh. NO way I am going to marry anybody. I don't even KNOW him, for goodness sake! I thought we were here to discuss how to change us BACK, not how to have BOTH! And it also means that Heaven will also own Hell!"  
  
Yumi stood up. "Misao, please act like a lady. By the way, you have not even heard our full plan. Shishio-sama, if you please."  
  
Shishio cleared his throat. "Misao. Like we've said before, we will send you to Heaven disguised as a Heavener. We will drop you in the palace gates, all helpless. And then he will invite you in. And soon he will fall in love with you. And also marry you. BUT, after you have married him, kill him and take over. They will not dare to disobey you, without the King."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT HE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME, LET ALONE INVITE ME INSIDE THE PALACE?! I AM JUST A 'COMMONER' AFTER ALL. AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT HE WILL GET KILLED SO EASILY? AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT I WON'T GET DISCOVERED?!!" Misao fumed.  
  
"Misao. Please calm down. Question number one. You are one of the most beautiful people of the whole universe. Surely you need no effort to make him fall in love with you?"  
  
He was right. Misao WAS very pretty. With long, ebony hair that curled a little at the end and big deep blue-green eyes that looked like the ocean under the afternoon sun when she smiled, because her eyes were always so twinkly. Plus she had a good figure, only her chest was a little smaller than it should be. And her skin was creamy white, and despite all the darkness that splashed on it, it wasn't pale.  
  
"Question number two. Don't underestimate yourself, Misao. Even though you are the female one, it doesn't mean that you can't overpower him. The chances are even higher because he won't expect it."  
  
"Question number three. Just don't use your powers, and everything would be just fine. Trust me."  
  
"B...but what about my freedom? And m...my happiness?" Tears unconsciously began to roll down her cheek.  
  
"Dear, of course we care. But you see, it is for the sake of us. We are overcrowding here, and Heaven is not. We need more space for your people to live." Yumi went to Misao's side and wiped away her tears with a handkerchief.  
  
"All...all right, I'll do it." Misao sighed, giving in.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
~*~*~  
  
In Misao's chamber, Yumi was brushing Misao's hair, helping her prepare for the plan.  
  
"Hmmm...Misao-chan, I think your hair is too long for a commoner. And you are too beautiful for a commoner. I think I should make some changes..."  
  
Misao whipped her face around and stared up at Yumi, who was still thinking.  
  
"You're not thinking of cutting my hair, are you? It is my most prized possesion! You can't take it away from me! It took years-"  
  
"Of course I'm not cutting your hair. I am very proud of it too. I guess I'll have to transform you by magic, then. Then you can transform back when you are at home."  
  
Misao sighed in relief, glad that her thigh-length hair wasn't going to be snipped away by a pair of cruel scissors.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Okay, I'm done. Look at the mirror. Go on!" Yumi urged her niece.  
  
Misao nervously stepped in front of the full-length mirror. She looked at her reflection and gasped in amazement. She looked so...different!  
  
Her hair was much shorter and straighter, ending in mid-back. Her face looked more simple, and she looked shorter and younger. Her figure was only of a 16-year-old.  
  
"That's the best I can do for a commoner." Yumi smiled. "So how do you like it?"  
  
"It's...nice, I guess." Misao could only manage. Not that she wasn't happy with her aunt's work, but she was just amazed at her different appearance. She still looked pretty.  
  
"And your clothes...hmmm...It should be white. Yes. That's the colour of Heaven. And I'll make it tattered and torn, plus a few bruises and cuts. In that way, you'll generate pity. Then love. Oh, I'm so excited for you! Too bad you have to kill him after that."  
  
"What...does he look like?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I only met his father. I guess the father was okay looking, but not as good-looking as my Shishio!"  
  
Misao sweatdropped, not knowing what was so appealing about a bandaged mummy.  
  
"Are you ready to go? I've already changed your clothes."  
  
Misao braced herself for the uncertain future and nodded quickly.  
  
"Good luck." Yumi wished and pushed her into the portal she just created.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
END! The next chapter will come out soon! R+R! 


	3. Meeting Of The Two

Heavenly Hell : Meeting Of The Two  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Nobuhiro Watsuki. What does that mean? Hmmmm...  
  
Yo. I am sure that you have figured out that I am doing this real fast. I didn't get many reviews for this story, but who cares.  
  
chris: hi again! So glad you reviewed! Did Yumi seem a little too kind to be evil? I am sorry to not have mentioned this earlier. Misao is able to kill Aoshi because they are both of the same level. The OverAll cannot be killed because there is no one as powerful in the fanfiction as him. You get the point. Misao and Aoshi's parents got killed because the OverAll killed them as soon as they had a heir as they were doing a very bad job in keeping the worlds in peace. You know, lazing around, carelessness, not listening to his orders, etc. How cruel. You'll get the rest of the answers in the fic.  
  
Thunder Mistress: It's okay, you are Thunder Mistress after all. I hope it's getting better and better! Thanks for the review! Sadly this fic is not getting many. Oh well, I have my other fics to prove that I am not just a stupid author who wrote this stupid fanfiction! (Actually, I AM stupid. Wail.)  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
Stepping out of the portal, Misao looked around her surroundings. Was this the Hell she knew? Apparantly not. So Heaven had already made themselves at home, like us. Oh well. Taking another step, she suddenly felt sharp pains on the places where the cuts and bruises that Yumi created were.  
  
Holy shit, Misao thought. These things actually can be felt!  
  
Overcome with immense pain and exhaustion, she staggered a little. When she neared the palace gates, she saw a drunk soldier swaggering here and there. Misao snorted. Was THAT the security in Heaven? Then she remembered: Heaven had much more honest people than Hell. THAT was understandable.  
  
The drunk soldier suddenly stopped swaggering when he saw her.  
  
In a watery pronunciation, he shouted to her, "Whar ris a li'l grirl like iu doin' 'ere?! (What is a little girl like you doing here?)"  
  
Misao, too tired and hurt to speak, said nothing. Full of rage, the soldier took out a gun and pointed it at Misao. He pulled the trigger and a loud bang was heard.  
  
Attracting the attention of the person looking out at one of the palace windows.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Aoshi looked up from his paperwork, and stretched. Standing up, he went out to his room balcony. Walking to the very edge of the balcony and welcoming the cool breeze, he sighed to himself. He still had the problem with the switching of places. Or rather, worlds. He wanted Heaven back. The paradise among the clouds. The place he grew up in.  
  
Looking around, he suddenly heard a loud *BANG!*. His blue orbs quickly moved from side to side, searching for the source of the ear-splitting gunshot.  
  
What he saw made him furrow his brows in anger. A guard, HIS guard, was attacking an innocent Heavener!  
  
Wasting no time, he grabbed his trenchcoat(drool!) and put them on while running down the long, white, spiral stairs, jumping down the last few steps. Growling at the locked gate, he willed it to open. It did, with much force. That was when the guard noticed him. Aoshi glared at the now shivering guard with cold sapphire eyes and turned to the lying figure nearby. Running towards it, he saw that it was a female. A very pretty one at that, too.  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
Laying her down on the bed of one of the guest rooms, Aoshi sat beside her and examined her pretty features. The only feature he couldn't see was her eyes, which was closed. Wincing and groaning, she tossed and turned. Aoshi narrowed his eyes at this. He was glad he 'took care' of the stupid guard. Relieved that the bullet only scraped against her right arm, he looked at her wounds once more. He wasn't happy with them at all. Various cuts and dark-coloured bruises covered her fair skin, and dirt was infecting them. He wondered how she could have got these in Heaven. It was obvious she ran away or something, because no houses were within a mile of the King's dwelling.  
  
Muttering a few words under his breath, his hand glowed and he slowly moved it across the girl's body, making sure his hand was at least an inch above the skin. Slowly and miraculously, the horrible pain-creating marks began to disappear. When he was done with his healing job, the girl had stopped groaning.  
  
Calling out to his maid who was watching nearby, she came beside him immediately.  
  
"Tsubame, please help me clean up this girl and give her a set of new clothes." Aoshi spoke to the young but hard-working girl in front of him. Tsubame nodded, looking at the girl on the bed with pity and kindness. When Aoshi walked out of the room, Tsubame set to work, cleansing every bit of dirt with a piece of damp scented cloth.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Aoshi sat on the study table's chair and thought about the girl. She was extremely pretty for a commoner. He sighed, shaking the thoughts out of his head. He decided on dealing with her later, when she woke up.  
  
Just then, Tsubame knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The little girl timidly walked into his room and spoke softly but just enough to let Aoshi catch her words.  
  
"The...The girl woke up."  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Aoshi walked into the guestroom and sat down on the chair beside the bed. The girl, sitting up but her head bent down, did not notice him.  
  
"You woke up."  
  
She spun her head around, turning to face her saviour.  
  
Sea-green met ice-blue.  
  
::::::::::  
  
TSUTZUKU.  
  
Hi, I know this fanfiction has a lot of flaws. That's because I didn't think it through properly, I guess. I am sorry if there were parts that you could not understand. I will tell you what it means immediately.  
  
MoonPhoenix  
  
Next Chapter: Forbidden Feelings  
  
Coming soon! 


End file.
